


Bear in mind

by justanexercise



Series: Bear the dog, Dog the Bear [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where John meets Dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear in mind

 

Holding an icepack to his head, John blinks. He blinks again. Turning to Shaw, he slowly says, “I think I do have a concussion.”

Rolling her eyes, Shaw puts the last bandage on him and chucks the gloves off into the trashcan. “Told you.”

“I see a bear.”

“Bear’s not here,” Shaw says, checking John’s pupil’s again.

“A giant bear.”

“You getting all funny farm on me again? Did you take something?”

“I don’t think so.” John squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again. “I still see a bear…a giant teddy bear…”

Shaw stares blankly at him. “That’s real.”

He turns his head as slowly as he can towards her. “Why would you have a giant teddy bear in your living room?”

“Ask Root.”

“Root got you a giant teddy bear?” He stands right in front of it, running his hand against its soft belly.

“No-“ Shaw starts, but stops when the front door opens.

“Hey kids,” Root says, dropping off her satchel at the table. “Ohhh, I see you’ve met Dog.”

Shaw rolls her eyes so hard they look at John instead.

“It’s bear,” John says.

“No, Bear’s with Harry, who’s worried by the way. You two haven’t said anything since you cut him off after the explosion.”

“He’s fine,” Shaw says, “In fact he can go home.”

“But I have a concussion.”

“You’re fine.”

Root grins, walking over to John and gesturing for him to lie down. “I’m sure John can stay until we’re sure he won’t die in the middle of the night. Plus Dog makes an incredible cuddle buddy.”

“Dog?”

“The bear.”

“Bear’s not here.”

“No but Dog is.”

John slowly blinks again. He stares at the giant teddy bear, maybe it can give him the answers he seeks. It does nothing but stare blankly back. John lies down and puts his head on Dog’s comfy leg. He’ll just sleep it off, maybe it will all make sense later.


End file.
